


Wish Fulfillment

by Lbilover



Series: Shorter Frodo/Sam Works [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: A gardener's secret fantasy is fulfilled.





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fiction Drabbles community prompt 'desk'.

Papers flutter like windblown leaves. Spilled ink drip drip drips onto the carpet. Nibs are crushed, a delicate quill shaft snapped in two. The damage goes unnoticed.

Frodo lies spread-eagled across the desk top, half-naked, panting, fingers dangling limply over the edge. Between his pale thighs rests Sam, spent and gasping.

The timeworn wood creaks protestingly under their combined weight, but the desk is sturdy. A fortunate thing, given the use to which it's been put, which has nothing whatsoever to do with writing, but a lot to do with impatience, desire, and the fulfillment of a gardener's secret fantasy.


End file.
